What if Harry & Co found ffnet Version 2
by K-Marie-M
Summary: This is the revised version of What if Harry & Co. found So far we have HarryDraco, Hermione, Snape and finally both George and Fred! Next up: Readers Choice.
1. Harry

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea that the Harry Potter people found and nothing else is mine. This story has nothing to do with the author and publisher of the harry potter books.

**Rating:** Teen, some sexual references and what have you. If you have problems with the rating please let me know I could be wrong, it may need to be higher.

**Author's Note:** This is that same story has the other one, I've just revised the story because I wasn't happy with some parts and because I am the author and I felt like it.

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

"Thank you Hermione, for finally hooking up this bloody computer! Could you have taken any longer?" Harry shouted into the Griffindor common room.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you take that tone with me. I can take it down much faster than I put it up." Hermione yelled back at him, reminding him vaguely of a mother hen chirping at her chicks.

"NO! I'm sorry! You're the bestest person in the whole wide world, I love you Mione," he pleaded with her in mock whining.

/Now, where to go first. I already have an email account, thank you muggle studies. Lets search for the Harry Potter books, I did write them so lets see what the muggles think of them/

He typed the titles into yahoo search engine and came up with a fanfiction site, after determining that fanfiction is just the muggles re-writing their favorite stories to suit their needs he clicked on that site and gave it a browse. He noticed that there seemed to be quite a lot of pairings, not all of them straight either.

"Hey Ron"

"Yeah Harry, what to you want?" Ron shouted back not moving from his comfortable position on one of the common rooms chairs.

"You have got to see this site. They have me paired-up with the strangest people."

Ron grudgingly got up and walked the half meter to where Harry was sitting at the computer, yes he knew what a computer was because he, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry all took a summer computer course with Professor Snape. "Who all do they have you with Harry?"

"They've put me with Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Luna, You, Draco and practically every boy in the Griffindor house."

"YOU AND ME! THAT'S ABSURED! YOU'RE LIKE MY BROTHER"

"I know Ron, calm down you're scaring the first years." You can see most of the first years cowering in a corner, having already learned that when Ronald Weasley turns that particular shade of red it's better to run and hide then to stay and fight.

Taking many deep breathes Ron was able to revert back to his normal color, "Ok, Plus if you ever dated Ginny, I'd have to kill you. It would be entirely too strange, same for Hermione. We're all one big happy family and dating each other would mean incest which is gross!"

"To true Ron, to true. But what about Draco? Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"WHAT, OF COURSE YOU DO! HE'D BE LUCKY TO HAVE YOU THAT UNGRAETFUL BLOODY BASTERD!" Ron took another minute to regain his composure and started again, "If you like him like that, that is. I think it's fine if you do. The wizarding world is pretty lenient about that because otherwise there would be too much inbreeding, which would lead to more squibs than we have now. If you do like him I think you should give it a go. Hermione was just talking to me about how Draco has been glancing your way. I was actually going to mention it to him at dinner, make sure he wasn't planning anything." With that said Ron walked back the half a meter back to his chair and proceeded to take a nap.

/Ron does have a point; Hermione was mentioning that to me the other day as well. And he hasn't had a girlfriend since Pansy, and lets face it you couldn't really call that dating because nothing was ever rumored to have happened. Maybe I will send him a note to meet me after dinner tonight/ with that settled Harry saved the site to his favorites and logged off the computer, and presumably went to write a note to Draco.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I would sincerely appreciate it if you would meet me down by the lake after dinner tonight. This is not a prank and I will not harm you, I just wish to speak to you about something.

Thank You,

Harry Potter

/So that's who owns the snowy white owl I've seen flying around Hogwarts. Well it could be interesting to go and meet him. I can defend myself if the need arises and I might even be able to get up the courage to talk to him about going out with me some time. Maybe, if he wants to that is/ Draco mused from the confines of his prefects bedroom in the dungeon. He was getting ready for dinner when the letter arrived and has decided to take some extra time with his wardrobe. Finally settling on a slightly silver tee, with semi-tight black plether

pants. Making it to dinner on time and sitting down in his normal spot.

Dinner in the great hall was uneventful, well to a degree. Some of the Third and Fourth Years though it would be funny to change everybody's hair color. The Griffindors to blue hair, the Slytherins to yellow hair, the Ravenclaws to green hair and the Huffelpuffs to red hair. Most of the teachers were given a grayish color hairstyle; thankfully the pranksters left Professor Snapes hair alone.

After Draco finishes eating dinner, he walks the short distance to the lake and sees Harry pacing by the lakes edge. Walking closer he can hear a mumbling sound coming from him.

"Wonder if he'll show up? I hope so. Dear God I hope so. What will he wear, am I over dressed?" a quick glance down at himself in his black leather pants and a semi-tight emerald green dress shirt, "I don't think so, what if I under dressed! No I should be ok, Mione helped me and she has good taste, right? Yes, she does. Does seem like she has a leather fetish however.."

"Who does, not Ron I hope?" Draco comented, startelling Harry.

"I said She not He, Draco." Harry retorted, after a moment.

"I stand by my previous statement."

"Thank goodness he isn't here to hear you say that, we'd have a good old fashioned brawl on our hands."

"Only if he could catch me. Look Harry, much as I'm enjoying the small-chat here, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier today.."

"And the world didn't end, Wow" Draco teased.

"As I was saying, I was thinking earlier today and I was wondering if, well if maybe you'dwantogooutonadatewithmebecauseIreallylikeyouandwanttogetto

knowyoubettersowouldyoupleasegooutwithme?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"If I heard you correctly, you like me and want to go out on a date with me sometime, like a date date, with dinner and flowers and a movie. Right?"

Harry just nodded his head, to embarssed and afraid to look up at Draco and answer him.

"Then my answer is yes, I would love to go out on a date with you." With that Harry was so overcome with emotion that he jumped on Draco, hugging him tightly and lightly giving him feather like kissed all over his face, which Draco enjoyed emensely. They proceeded to turn their playful kissing into full on snoging and it was getting pretty heavy when they broke apart for air.

"What are we going to tell people Harry?"

"Nothing to nobody we don't want to. I'll have to talk to Mione and Ron and you can talk to your friends, but other than those people I don't want anybody to know anything because my personal life is PERSONAL and I get so sick of everyone thinking they can just ask whatever they want because I'm the Boy Who Lived and they think they have a right to know, when they don't." pausing to breath and see what Draco had to say Harry stopped ranting.

"I agree with you whole heartedly Harry."

With that decided upon they walked back to Hogwarts. Harry sent a magical message to Hermione and Ron asking them to meet him and Draco in the Great Hall because they had something to talk to them about. When they arrived Draco started talking before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Look, I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you, to put it mildly, but I really like Harry and would like to get the chance to make up to you both. I was a product of my up bringing, which is no excuse I know that, but you are both a product of your up bringing as well, you just had better parents than I did. Over the last few years I have come to realize that my parents were wrong and being a muggle born or muggle loving wizard doesn't hinder your magical standing or ability. I would also like to appoligize for my behavior and ask that you both give me a second chance so that we may be able to become friends at some point in time."

"Ok Draco, may I call you Draco," seeing his head nod in the afermitive Hermione continuts, "We'll give you another chance, but if you hurt Harry or any of our other friends you will reap the consequences, mark my words."

The conversation goes on for a while, nothing of importance was said and eventually they drifted off to bed, plans made to spend time together tomorrow.

**A Few Days Later, Everyone Has Become Friends** (because I said so and I don't care if it doesn't make logical sense its my story and I will write it the way I want to)

Draco walks up to the Griffindor common room, gaining axcess from Ron and looks around until he finds Harry. Seeing him sitting in front of the computer he walks behind him and casually leans on his shoulders.

"Hey love, what cha doing?"

"Looking at some of the stories on why did you need something?"

"No. Just curisous."

"They have some pretty interesting stories about you and me on here Hun, want to try some of them out?"

"I'm game when ever you are."

And the two lovebirds walk down to the dungon, hand in hand, almost skipping really.

**The End!**

Please review and tell me what you thought of the story, if you read the first one let me know if you liked this one better and if you didn't let me know what you thought of this as a separate unit. PLEASE on knees begging for reviews

Marie


	2. Hermione

**Disclamer****: I own nothing but the idea that the Harry Potter people found That and nothing else is mine. This story has nothing to do with the author and publisher of the harry potter books. **

**Title: What If Hermione Found None as of yet. Sorry to waste your reading space.**

**Rating: Unchanged, Still Teen with slight Mature themes**

* * *

After Harry and Draco finally got off the enchanted muggle computer, having spent days tying up the computer looking for this type of story or that, they seem to favor the strange pairings, Harry/Ron, Draco/Nevile and the like, seems they go a real kick out of them, Hermione was FINALLY able to get on. She had already set up and email account and was ready to browse for herself.

/hmmmm, interesting, WOW they've put me with Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Snape, Cho, and Pansy/ thought Hermione/lets read some of those. /

She slowly leaned down to capture Ginny's lips in a hungry passionate kiss, which led to a full on snogging session

/ Well we tried dating and were just more like sisters. Draco and Harry are rather taken, not that I wouldn't have some fun with either if they weren't involved. Ron and I broke up one week after dating realizing that we fought more than we talked, really quite like brother and sister. This of course was a couple of years ago. Neville, well let's just say NO; anyway I think that he likes Ginny. Cho never got over Cedrics death, it never would have worked out with us. And though I find Professor Snape yummy, he's my professor and that just goes against my morels. But Pansy, never thought about that./

'Mione,' Ron shouted, 'Are you done yet I want to get on this year. Harry had it for a week, is it going to take you that long as well? I don't want to have to listen to you giggle over every little thing and then be told that it wouldn't appeal to me and have to sit and wonder what was so bloody funny!"

'No Ron I'm done and just be careful and remember who you're talking to bucko. You'll be able to use the email you set up last summer. Then just sign up for and log on. From there you'll be able to look around and check out any of the interesting stories. Ok?"

"Yeah I get how to do all of that I was at the summer course you know, and most of the time I paid attention." Ron informed her with a hint of smugness in his voice, then looking kind of sheepishly at her he asked, "Umm, do you remember what my email was?"

"Yes Ron, I was awake the whole time. It's right, thanks Mione you're the best!" he told her, pulling her into a brother bear hug and then sitting down and becoming oblivious to the rest of the common room.

/That's what they keep telling me/ she thought on her way to finding Draco. She found him sitting on Harry's lap both perched upon one of the sofas.

"Draco what can you tell me about Pansy?" she asked casually taking the empty seat next to Harry and staring at Draco expectently.

'She's like you sort a, she likes to read and she's good at her studies. We just never worked as a couple. The whole annoying thing was to through people off her good looks because she happens to prefer girls to boys,' Draco replied, 'You could probably find her in the library if you were looking for her,' he added with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

She said quick "Thanks Draco talk to you both later" over her shoulder on her way out. Not before she heard Harry mutter, 'Probably found a Hermione/Pansy story on line. You just gotta love that it has put more people together in this house than I'd ever thought possible.'

She found Pansy sitting at her favorite table in the library. She was interestingly enough reading Hogwarts A History.

'And I thought that I was the only one who read that book,' Hermione said aloud hoping that Pansy could hear her.

'Guess not. Can I help you with something Granger, or are you just yaping to hear the sound of your own voice?' Pansy asked with a smirk that could revile Draco's.

'Just wondering if you were seeing anybody,' Hermione replied. Getting a good, look at Pansy for the first time. /she has a rather curvy well built body. Blonde hair. Cute face, nice lips./ Hermione thought.

Taking a minute to answer, Pansy proceeded to give Hermione the once over. She noticed that the brunette "know it all" Griffindor had a nice body, not to slim and not to chunky, curves in all the right places, full lips and rosy checks. 'At the moment no. Why you putting in an application?'

'Maybe, that depends on whether or not you're accepting from Griffindors?' Hermione replied.

'Normally no, but I might just make an exception especially for you. I'm not looking for a relationship though,' Pansy told her saying the last part rather quickly, as if trying to get a clear point across.

"Hell, who does. It's to much work most of the time. Add all that stress into the mix with school work and getting ready for graduation this spring. I was really just looking for an equal opportunity stress reliever," Hermione explained to Pansy, not hiding the lustful look in her eye.

"I would be willing to give it a try. Besides, I've suddenly got this urge to see you in an all leather outfit. Think you can handle that, Granger?" Pansy leered at her.

"As it happens, my closet is full of leather. Anything your heart desires can be found in there. Follow me." Hermione beckoned, in a come hither motion.

And they strolled off into the hallway. Intent on taking full advantage of Hermione's Prefect status.

**The End!**

Again I beg of you to please read and review this chapter as well. More to come soon.


	3. Snape

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea that the Harry Potter people found That and nothing else is mine. This story has nothing to do with the author and publisher of the harry potter books.

**Title:** What If Severus Snape found Hasn't Changed and Probably wont.

**Note:** Questions were posed about the fast pace of the stories. My response is that I don't want the chapters to take forever, because I see everyone as moving in a fast pace world and because I feel the urge to make them fast paced, therefore, I don't take the normal amount of time to put to people together like others usually do. Sue me if you want but I am dirt poor so you won't get anything.

Thank you very much to my beta readers Kara Black and

Wolf-Kin. Check out their stuff, it's really good.

/----/ thoughts

* * *

/Bloody kids. Couldn't just leave well enough alone. Had to go and bother with the muggle internet. Bloody Albus with his "Severus I need you to check out this on the internet, wouldn't want the kids getting into trouble." I just had to take that bloody course on the feckin internet. What the hell do I need to give you my email for/ he types in on the sign up page /I don't want to set up a fanfiction account I'm not going to post anything, no time even if I wanted to write, which I don't, not really. Curse you Albus, and that stupid glint in your eye. What do you know that I don't anyway/

/Search for main character Severus Snape, under Harry Potter books. He's even bloody famous in the muggle world, not enough to be famous in the wizarding one, had to go and infiltrate the muggle one as well. We'll just have to deflate that ego of his in my next class with him, bloody boy that lived to be a pain in my arse./

/What kind of person do these people think I am, pairing me with every student I have. I would never interact with a current student. The same goes for my colleagues but only because of my choices, have you seen some of them? I could and will not ever become that desperate. I may be a son of a bich, but I do have morals, not to mention standards./ Scrolling though the summaries, he reads, to his dismay, all about the mischief that he and other people get into. Different sexual pairings, bi, gay, straight, even cross dressing. At one point

the castle can hear him screaming in horror as he read himself paired with 'that mongrel Black' finally settling on reading one about him and Remus Lupin.

/They got that one right. We were together for a while, until Black and Potter had to go and try to kill me. Gryffindors get all the special treatment, never having to pay for their wrong doings, just getting to mosey through life/ the potions master spent the rest of the day reading and reviewing different fanfictions, laughing as he read the Harry/Draco pairings 'because Draco has more pride and higher standards than to stoop that low' he hadn't been paying much attention to his favorite student as of late or he would have realized the error of his thoughts.

Later that evening he met with Albus to discuss his findings. "I found nothing wrong with that site. It's mostly teenagers and adults letting out their sexual frustration. Besides maybe if the write out their frustrations they won't have to act them out in my hallways."

"Thank you for looking into that for me Severus, I just didn't have the time to see for myself." Nodding to the headmaster while walking down to the dungeons, missing the gleam or twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep, Severus dreamed a dream about a certain person that he hadn't thought of in a long while. Silently wondering when the next full moon was.

The next morning he got out of bed and noticed that he was VERY alert and raring to go /Bloody feckin internet/ was his final thought before the cold water poured over his body.

**The End**

Feckin Irish swear word for Fck, honest!

Please review and tell me what you think. I like to hear from my readers even if its criticism.


	4. George

Title: What if George Found ff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter of I just own the plot line.

Note: I have this story taking place during Harry's Seventh year but I have Fred and George visiting because they are trying to finish up their schooling, having to leave because of Umbridge. Also Black didn't die because I said so, Dumbledore was never a bastard and Voldemort is dead, how you may ask, think of something really creative and cool. Ok you got it in your mind? Are you picturing the event taking place? Wow that's a great idea you're really creative. What you just thought of is how he died! Yeah you. Not satisfied, have a cookie to make you feel better.

Rating: Still unchanged

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

/Lets see, with a little good old fashion muggle hacking this computer is wide open. Now for Harry's passcode, think, think, think, ocardyrrah, please that was pathetic/ Fred thought has he hacked his way into Harry's system. See Fred and George were kicked off the computer and banded from it because of their inability to restrain their pranking, like changing passcodes, layouts, languages and so on.

"George, come here, I got in!"

"Coming Fred, hold your horses!"

"You let the horses out of their pens! You bloody feckin idiot!"

"Well, what can I say, I learned from you dear brother."

" Funny George, just get over here."

"Looks like they spend a lot of time on Wonder why?"

Fred opens up the page and starts browsing around. He quickly realizes that Harry's books are huge in the muggle world, who'd a thunk it? He and George start to read about some of the couple pairings the muggles have come up with, mainly the ones having to do with themselves.

"Look George, they have you with; Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise (male and female versions), Alicia and a whole herd of other people, including me. They call it Twincest."

"That is definitely different. Least they got our sexual preferences right."

"Thought you didn't have a preference, same as me?"

"That's the point I was trying to make Fred, can't you keep up with the conversation?"

"Ooohhh, got it" Fred grins at George while clicking and pointing in his direction. "Not that I have time for an actual relationship anyway, which is why Angelina is perfect for me" continuing to grin but with a lovesick sappy look in his eye.

"And why me and my mystery person have a special arrangement," George replied with a mischievous look about him.

"Are you ever going to tell me who this 'mystery' person is? I am your twin and best friend after all, I think I have a right to know. Don't you?"

"Where's the fun in that Fred. I get hours of amusement out of listening to your guesses, complaints and bribes. Hours and hours, I tell you." George replies with laughter in his voice.

"I see how it is. Never thought the day would come when you felt you couldn't trust me George!" Fred mock wines as he huffily storms up the stairs and throws himself onto his bed, much in the way that a drama queen would. Hand over the for head and a slight faint about his movements.

/Not my fault. But we want to keep it a secret. The best way to do that is to not say anything to anybody. Sorry Fred/ George thinks as he slides into the computer chair that is now vacant. Perusing the fanfictions he stumbles across a familiar pen name, HJP+DLMChaos /I bet my life that that's Harry and Draco's pen name. I remember hearing him mentioning it to Mione in passing/

He spent a solid two hours reading their stories and finally came to this conclusion/I now know more about their sex lives and fantasies than I ever wanted too/

George continues to browse looking and finding most of his family and friends stories. He realizes, using all of his wise wisdom that; Hermione and Pansy will probably become more than just stress relievers for each other, Ron is hooking up with Lavander and will probably stay with her for a while, Nevile must have a death wish for thinking about his baby sister like that and Ginny may become worse than he and Fred combined if she ever puts her theories into practice. Those were his last thoughts before hurriedly logging off and narrowly escaping being caught by Mione and Ron as they enter the common room.

**The End **

This is just George finding because I haven't decided what I am going to do with Fred. But keeping checking, he will find eventually.

Review, even if its to flame. (if you go to my website you can find my responses to flames). Thanks for reading!


	5. Fred

Title: What if Fred found I own nothing to do with Harry Potter of I just own the plot line. 

Note:This is the second part of the Weasley Twins finding Hope you enjoy. Ok so I lied, two chapters in 1 day. It's a new record.

Rating: Still unchanged

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

**Later That Week, Fred Re-Takes the Computer!**

Fred was finally able to get back into the computer, all the students went on a Hogsmede trip leaving him alone and without the worry of being caught hanging over his head. He logged on and went straight to see, done that prank. That one too. Well, that's bloody ridiculous if you ask me. Well, well, well, that looks like a doozy. Might have to give it a try./ He thought after the search engine brought up: Weasley Twins Pranks. He continued browsing around, stopping occasionally to read a more interesting story. After a couple of hours he logged off and being planning his new found prank.

"Hey Harry, do you have any construction paper?"

"I think so. Why?" Harry responded, with a slight hesitation in his manner, after all the Weasley twins were not to be trusted when asking for something.

"Muggle Studies project."

"Sure let me go grab it from my trunk," after a short while Harry returned and gave Fred the paper.

"Hey Hermione, you got any balloons?"

"Why?"

"Muggle Studies project."

"Actually I don't, but I believe there are some in the common room cupboard. Check there."

"Thanks Mione."

/Now that I have the Balloons, Construction Paper, Scissors, Glue and my wand I can begin/ and with that final thought Fred started working on his prank.

**The next morning at breakfast**

The Great Hall was packed. Students were just waking up and beginning their day with breakfast. The morning owls had already flown in and the students were talking amongst themselves.

"**POP**!" a loud popping sound was heard and dozens of balloons began appearing. Red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, white, and pink ones hovered above the students heads, one balloon per student.

"**Bang**!" the balloons exploded spraying the students with color matching confetti. At first nothing happened, but with in a few minutes you could see the students beginning to change color. Their entire bodies changing to match the color of their correspondent balloon/confetti.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS?" Professor Snape yelled following his hot tempered red color, "I DEMAND TO KNOW AT ONCE!"

"My dear Severus, do stop shouting. Cbhaacnkge" A green Doumbledore calmly stated. But when nothing happened after uttering the change back spell he began to chuckle, "Students, I think that we are stuck like this until the spell wears off. Please proceed to your morning classes, I am sure that the spell will wear off by tomorrow."

The students, giggling madly and laughing loudly, left the Great Hall and worked their way to their morning classes. Only three students hesitated, glancing at Fred as they walked out.

**Later that night, in the Griffindor common room**

"Fred can we talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards Harry and George.

"Why certainly, lead the way," Fred replied and followed them to a secluded spot in the common room.

"Were you RESPONSIBLE for the prank this morning?"

"Way to subtlety lead into the question Hermione."

"Well I want answers, why beat around the bush Harry?"

"Well brother dear, are you going to answer or just stand there watching Hermione and Harry bicker amongst themselves?"

"I guess that's for me to know and you to guess," with that final statement said Fred sauntered away, twinkling in a Doumbledore type fashion.

**The End**

So what do you guys think?


End file.
